dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucifer (Genei Ibunroku)
Lucifer is a major character in the story, "Genei Ibunroku #DxD." A powerful Fantasia Spirit within the iDOL Sphere, he is known as one of the Four Great Demons, and resides within the Sacred Gear, Destruction Incarnate. He is currently partnered with Sirzechs Gremory. Appearance Lucifer, in human form, appears as a roguish young man with messy brown hair and striking red eyes, wearing a heavy brown coat that reaches down to his knees, a crimson red shirt underneath it, a pair of black pants, and a pendant that hangs around his neck. His true appearance remains unchanged, except he has pale skin, and his hair turns black. He also now has black markings on his body, covering the left half of his body, his hands and feet, and most of the left side of his face. He also carries several pairs of pitch-black wings, and his pendant is embedded into his chest. Personality Lucifer comes off as brash, rude, snarky, and irritating. He doesn't like to deal with others, and only seems to be interested in people who catch his interest, or people who seem to "rub him the wrong way." The only exception to these rules is Sirzechs, whom he has a sort of kinship with. In regards to other specific characters, Lucifer holds no form of respect to them unless they prove themselves worthy of it. He sees Issei as a pathetic bug trying to tame a power that could lead to his ruin, Rias as a pale, uninteresting girl, and the others as lame beings. There are rare instances when he shows himself to be caring to some extent, expressing concern. According to Sirzechs, it's hinted that Lucifer is actually, in his own words, "the ultimate tsundere," which annoys him to no end. History An ancient existence, born from the ideology and beliefs of humans. Lucifer has always existed in the iDOL Sphere, yet he, like it's denizens, have no memory of how the world they live in came to exist. True to his existence, he holds humans in disinterest, sometimes pathetic. At an unknown point in time, he encountered Sirzechs Gremory, a powerful human in possession of a Sacred Gear. It is unknown as to why he chose to go with him, other than that he appreciates the adventure and thrill that Sirzechs' group gets caught up in it. Abilities Partner Lucifer's partner is Sirzechs Gremory, a key executive member of the Entertain Corporation. The two share a cordial relationship, one regarding the other with great interest, and the latter appreciated, and amused by their company. While within the Sacred Gear, Destruction Incarnate, he takes on no physical form. Instead, he appears as a chaotic, shapeless aura that cloaks Sirzechs, and can be commanded to take on any form he desires, providing a wide-range of abilities. Quotes "Humans beings are so much fun..." "Tch, dumbass... Nobody asked for your opinion!" (to Sirzechs) Trivia * Lucifer's appearance, both human and fantasia form, are based off of Yuri Hyuga, the protagonist of the game, Shadow Hearts, and it's sequel, Shadow Hearts: Covenant. His Fantasia form is based on Yuri's fusion form, Dark Seraphim. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Creatures